nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Kurama
'Character First Name:' Kurama. 'Character Last Name:' Senju. 'IMVU Username:' Defler. 'Nickname: (optional)' Defler. 'Age:' 12 years of age. 'Date of Birth:' 16/03/188. 'Gender:' Male. 'Ethnicity:' Ikotsugakurian. 'Height:' 4'10''.'' 'Weight:' 95lbs. 'Blood Type:' AB. 'Occupation:' Ninja. 'Scars/Tattoos:' On the front and back of his body he has tattoos which each have a different sentimental meaning for Kurama. 'Affiliation:' Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status:' Single. 'Personality/behaviour:' Kurama is a very happy person that always seems happy arround others, people mostly describe him as a very happy and bright kid. He believes that there is always something to be happy about. If there is something bothering Kurama is always a person you could talk to as he loves helping others get over problem. He is a honost and upright person that has no problem expressing what he is feeling or thinking at the moment. ''Kurama will never let somebody down when they need it as he feels it's the responsibility of everyone to keep people happy, he believes that true peace can be aquired aslong as you believe and try your best to make it happen. He lives by the words of his dad ''Life isn't as bad as you might think it is. 'Summoning:' None yet. 'Bloodline/Clan:' Senju clan. A group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. Their bloodline is the Mokuton/wood style. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin. 'Element One:' Earth. -Must be learned and allocated first 'Element Two:' Water. ''-Must be learned and allocated first'' 'Weapon of choice:' None yet. 'Strengths': Taijutsu. (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu,Kyujutsu. Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu. (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu,Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' Red. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 30 = 45. Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 = 0. Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):' 0 = 0.' Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '0 = 0.' Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '0 = 0.' Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 = 0. Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '0 = 0.' Total of 45 out of 50 pieces used. 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Ikotsugakure. 'Enemies:' None yet. 'Background Information:' Kurama Senju, was born 16 march 188 in a village named Ikotsugakure. He was the firstborn child in his family. His father was Hanimora Senju a simple ninja that was known for his bright look on life and his happy attitude towards all those arround him. His mother was Sana Senju, a simple household wife that never left the house much cause she was always cleaning or doing other chores arround the house, the few times she did go out of the house was if she had to buy food to feed the family. The village he grew up in was a pretty standart village just like all the others. People did what had to be done to maintain it and the people where being nice and kind to eachother., this environment had a big part in Kurama's way of thinking as it already had on his dad Hanimora Senju, Life isn't as bad as you might think it is was something his dad always said to him while raising him. As Kurama hit the age of 3 his mother started becoming sick, her sight started to fade slowely and she felt tired for most of the time. As soon as Kurama was able to help in the chores that had to be done arround the house he had to start helping his mother that kept getting sicker and sicker, till one day she wasn't even able to leave the bed anymore. The woman that once did everything arround the house was now bedridden, seeing as how much she loved doing work arround the house it saddended Kurama and his father greatly. Hanimora Senju started spending most of his time next to the bed of his sick wife and didn't have alot of time anymore to spend with Kurama besides from spending a little time with him when bringing him to school and eating dinner with him. Even trough all the drama that was going on his father Hanimora Senju never lost his smile, he was always smiling always looking at the bright side of the events that were happening arround him. Kurama was 6 years old when he woke up one night hearing a loud noise coming from his house, heavy rain would drip onto the roof of his house as he stood up wondering what he had heard. Slowely opening the door to the living room walking to the room where his mother and his father slept, slowely opening it his eyes peeked inside the room where his dad was laying on the ground with his mother in his hands. She had died that night, the cry's of his father where loud and powerfull. The sky was covered with black clouds as heavy rain and thunder raged trough the skies that night. It was if the sky itself cried over the loss of his mother. Shocked with what he was seeing he walked up to his mother that was lying into the hands of his crying father. He slowely reached forward grabbing his mothers arm pulling it firmly as he opened his mouth softly saying Daddy, what is wrong with mommy? Why is Mommy so quiet?, his dad that was still crying uncontrollable slowely let go of his wife and layed her down in the futon that she died in. He turned his head towards Kurama and wrapped both his arms arround him softly speaking. There comes a time in life where people go to a better place He muttered as the tears fell down on Kuramas head. Kurama who had never experienced or heard anything like death before had no idea what he ment. But that doesn't mean she won't come back right, daddy? Kurama said to his dad that was holding him tightly against him. Hanimora responded to the child I'm afraid she won't come back this time.. But I am sure you will meet her again someday. Kurama's eyes started to get watery as he started yelling I want mommy back His dad softly said to him It's okay, let it all out still holding him against his chest. Kurama cried for several hours in his dads arms, till he felt asleep in them exhausted and tired from all the crying. His dad carried him to his futon and layed him down carefully pulling the sheet over his sons body quietly mumbling Life isn't as bad as you think son. The next morning Kurama wakes up , the sun was shining brightly and the rain had flown over, he stood up walking to the room where his mom was laying yesterday. As he opened the door he saw that his mother was gone and his dad was outside on his knee's. Kurama opened the door to their yard and walked out towards his dad who slowely stood up and turned arround smiling brightly at him. Morning champ His dad said to the child. Kurama looked confused at him Where is Mama? where Hinamora would reply to She is in a better place now son, it's all good he blinked towards Kurama with his bright smile. As Kurama peeked past his dad he saw pile of rocks ontop of eachother. His dad noticed him looking at the memorial of his mother. It's a memorial stone son, to remember your mother by.. As soon as Kurama got seven years old his father started training him in small techniques as Kurama was about to head into the Ninja Academy. They trained 3 days a week in the yard where his mother was burried, always when Kurama asked the reason for this specific spot his dad would say with a bright smile Cause your mom watches over us from here. Kurama soon entered the academy showing promising potential, he always tried his best at school to show off to his dad, it ment alot to him getting praised by his dad. He kept doing the 3 days training with his dad at his mothers memorial stone too, which give him a advantage over the other students in the academy. He passed almost all tests with great grades. Before he knew it he became 12 years old, the exams of the acadamy were just arround the corner but he and his father had no doubt that it would be an easy task for him. He made it trough the exams with good grades as was to be expected from Kurama. 'Roleplaying Library:' http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Ikotsugakure_Training_9-1-13 'Approved:' Riku Ryu - LightFang